Hitherto, there is known a magnetic sensor wherein a one-piece element holding an amorphous wire as a magnetic sensitive member therein is inserted in a tubular bobbin around which a detection coil and a negative feedback coil are wound (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). The one-piece element is manufactured, for example, by arranging the amorphous wire between electrodes disposed at opposite ends of a substrate in its lengthwise direction, and by covering the entire substrate with a gel-like material.
Further, a magnetic bearing sensor comprising two or three sets of thus-constructed magnetic sensors is also known. In that magnetic bearing sensor, individual magnetic sensors are arranged such that the axial directions of respective amorphous wires are substantially orthogonal to each other (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-296127
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-64473